The Doctor's Companion
by The Sound of the Drums
Summary: What if it wasn't Rose? What if it was somebody else? Somebody whose parents were both still together, but without their daughter. 15 year old Christine "Chris" Mitchell lives a normal life, until she meets the Doctor. Meanwhile her jealous friend cooks up a plot to kill them both. Rated T because of some language and later violence.
1. The Doctor

**I do not own **_**Doctor Who**_** (even though I wish I did). I took down my other story because I really had nowhere to go with it. I was trapped in a small, dark room of the fan fiction world where you just have a never ending list of what you were going to do. So enjoy!**

**A Cold, Rainy Night in London, England**

I took a walk outside and found a nice, quiet park to sit down and eat my dinner at. I had gotten take-out and decided to go to my favorite spot in my favorite park. As I ate I felt a cold gust of wind and heard a strange sound from the street.

I finished eating and threw away the wrapper, going over to where I heard the sound. There was an old telephone box just sitting there. On the top the words "Police Public Call Box" were printed. I knew this had to be years old, but I'd never seen it on this part of the street. I had visited this place often enough.

I came here every year for summer vacation. It was where my mother and father lived, so I visit them all the time. I lived with my best friend's family because when I was young somebody claimed that my parents weren't fit to raise me. My best friend's parents were my god parents. Since then I'd lived there.

Lost in my thoughts about my parents I hadn't noticed that a man had stepped out of the blue phone booth. "Excuse me? Are you looking for something?" He asked. I looked up at him and shook my head, so shocked that he was standing there.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked him. He began walking back towards the phone box.

"There," He said, pointing to it. I frowned and shook my head. "Where are you from?" He asked.

"Er, Florida. I'm just visiting my parents here. Why?" I asked. He shrugged.

"No reason. I was just wondering. Would you like to go on an adventure?" He asked me. I must have looked completely baffled because he laughed slightly. "I'm The Doctor, by the way," The Doctor said politely.

"Um, doctor who?" I asked.

"Just The Doctor," He said to me with a smile. He had dark, extremely short hair. He was wearing a jacket and red shirt with black pants. I felt like I looked messy with my ratty old jeans and t-shirt. My short, light brown hair was unbrushed and I had no makeup on. "You have beautiful blue eyes, by the way. You got them from your mother, didn't you?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Christine, by the way. Call me Chris, please," I said awkwardly. He nodded.

"Good to meet you," He said with a warm smile.

"Chris! Come on it's time to go visit your mom and dad!" called my friend. I turned to see them running over to me. She looked much prettier than I usually did. She had long, blond hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She never left the house without some sort of makeup and her clothes were never out of style. "Oh, who's your friend, Chris?" She asked. Her eyes twinkled under the moonlight and I said.

"This is The Doctor. Doctor, this is my friend Catherin," I said, knowing that look in her eyes. She loved to mess with men's feelings. It was her only pass time she liked. She wasn't really my friend, but I put up with it so I would have a place to stay.

"Hello Catherin," He said. I looked up at him. There was just that same friendly look in his eye, which was odd. Usually everyone trips over themselves just to talk to her, but he seemed about the same towards her as he was towards me. "Chris and I were just about to go on an adventure. She'll be back sometime later," He said and waved me into the phone box.

It was like stepping into a small ranch house and appearing in a mansion. It was huge on the inside and bright. There were levers and buttons on one control panel. There was even a hallway that led even farther in. "Woah. What is this?" I asked.

"This, my friend, is the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space," He explained. That's when I knew that there was something different about this man.


	2. Chris's Departure

**I hope you enjoy! I got one review almost as soon as I posted this, which was great! I don't own Doctor Who (sadly). Thanks and I hope you enjoy.**

"Where, or when, do you want to go?" He asked me.

"Um, I don't know. Wherever, I guess. Anywhere would be cool," I said quietly. There was a knock on the door of the TARDIS and the Doctor walked out to see who it was. I followed close behind. "Oh, hello Catherin," I said smiling.

"Oh, so this is your little adventure? Locking yourself up with some guy in a phone booth. How sweet, because everyone knows that I was going to get him for myself," She snarled. The Doctor looked confused and I stood there shocked.

"Catherin, you get every guy, so shut up. Besides, it's so not what you think. We're prank calling people and then hanging up. I promise, we aren't doing anything that would make him like me as anything but a friend," I explained.

Catherin replied, "It doesn't matter. I will kill you, Christine, and you too 'Doctor.' I swear on my life." I stood their speechless as The Doctor lead me into the TARDIS, closing it behind us. I walked over and sat in a corner and began to cry.

"My parents are going to be so afraid for me. I have nowhere to go. Nowhere to live or eat or any money to support myself with," I sobbed. The Doctor walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You've got me. We're both complete strangers, but I think we'll cope," He said softly. I looked up and he had that same warm smile on his face that he'd worn when I first met him. I ginned.

"Thank you. I hope I'll find out what to do soon," I muttered and stood up. "So, how old are you?" I asked.

"Around 900 years old. Give or take. How old are you?" He asked me.

"15 years old. It must be interesting to be over 900. God, imagine how dangerous that birthday cake is. You're in the middle of singing happy birthday and the cake goes a flame. How big would a cake like that be, anyway?" I asked sarcastically. He smiled and laughed as he began the machine. A whirring sound began and I smiled. If I had never heard this I would have never ended up here. I was happy I'd come with the Doctor, even if it lost me a friend and gained me an enemy.

_**Days Later (Chris and the Doctor's time)**_

I hopped out of the TARDIS grinning. "That was awesome! Thanks for dropping me off by my parent's place. I'll be just a minute," I said smiling. I ran off towards the building my parents were in and clicked the button to go up to their room. As she walked in her parents looked at her in awe. "You're…you're alive. Christine!" My mother exclaimed. She got up and hugged me tightly and so did my dad. "I was only gone a few days," I chuckled. My mother held me out to look at me.

"You've been gone nearly six months! Catherin said you'd run off with some man in a phone booth," My mother said to me. I looked at her shocked and the door burst open behind me. My mother and father looked up and I spun around. Catherin was standing there, and behind her was the Doctor, who she didn't yet realize was there.

"Mom, dad, the man behind Catherin is the man who I ran off with. He's the Doctor," I explained proudly. Catherin turned and muffled a shriek of surprise. I smirked as she ran out. I hugged my mother and father and stood by the Doctor. "I'm going to go travelling with him. I don't know when I'll be back, but I promise. I will comeback. Just not now. Someday soon," I said, with a smile. The Doctor and I turned and left as my mom and dad said their goodbyes to us.


End file.
